1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to surgical methods and apparatus, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for the handling of suturing needles.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Needle sticks are an ever-present concern when suturing and otherwise handling contaminated suturing needles. Such needle sticks can transmit infectious diseases such as hepatitis or Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS). There are many opportunities for needle sticks to occur during the suturing process. The suturing needle is first positioned in a needle holding instrument. The needle is then manipulated to place the suture where desired. The needle is removed from the needle holder, and a suture knot is tied by the surgeon. The suture needle typically dangles freely at the end of the suture while the suture knot is tied. The suture needle is then again secured to the needle holder, whereupon another suture is placed. After the suturing process is completed, the suture needle is handed to a nurse or other assistant. Needle sticks regularly occur while surgeons are placing sutures, and sometimes occur when the suturing needle is handed from the surgeon to an assistant, or thereafter between assistants.
There is an acute need for a method and/or apparatus which will reduce the number of needle sticks, but will interfere only minimally with the suturing process. One such method is described in Plastic and Reconstructive Surgery, Volume 90, Number 1, Jul. 1992. A method is shown wherein the suture needle is positioned with the concave curve of the needle facing the jaws of the needle holder. The sharp tip of the needle lies against the box of the needle holder where the two jaws are joined. The point is thereby shielded from the physician, the assistants, and the patient. Another method is disclosed in Plastic and Reconstructive Surgery, Volume 91, Number 5, Apr. 1993. By this method, the needle holder is used to clamp the suture just proximal to its juncture with the needle. The needle dangles freely and does not form a solid resistance, and is pushed away upon accidental contact. Each of these methods, however, requires that the suture needle be secured to the needle holder. These techniques do not prevent needle sticks during tying, however, and still present dangerous needle stick opportunities during the passing process, both to the surgeon and to the assistant.